Fan/Coverage
Inanimate Insanity In One-Shot Wonder, Fan debuts excitedly asking if he'd get a chance to vote for the contestants, though he doesn't get the chance. It is later revealed that Fan possibly works at the Chinese food restaurant that OJ and Bomb ordered from, and takes back the box of rice from Bomb. In Aquatic Conflict, Fan can be seen angrily pushing Baseball down The Great Wall Of China in the slideshow. Inanimate Insanity II In Breaking The Ice, Fan falls out of a plane, which released all of the other newbies. He is blown away when Microphone's volume is too loud. Fan jokes around with MePhone4, which Cheesy to use on the Cherries, however, they aren't amused and disliked it. Later, Fan asked Lightbulb if she was alright, Lightbulb absent-mindedly replied, then realized she had violated the rules of T.R.O.O.S. She then proceeded to whack Fan off the ice, making him lose the challenge. In the dodgeball tournament Fan is about to ask Marshmallow a question, which Marshmallow is slightly nervous about, however Fan, as he is asking a question, is interrupted by a warning from Marshmallow, only seconds later the two are out of the challenge. In Marsh on Mars, he is disgusted once hearing about oatmeal raisin cookies. He was safe from elimination, with 139 votes, 17 votes over Lightbulb's amount, making him the first ever male to be declared safe in Inanimate Insanity II. Later, Fan is observing Cherries and typing on his blog, Cherries notice this and ask what he is doing, when he replies, Cherries find it creepy and remind him that he is supposed to be helping, he then remembers and starts to babble. Paintbrush, however kicks him, making Fan slam into the rocket that has been made, he is one of the volunteers for the challenge. When Fan is on Mars he is shocked when thinking Marshmallow has turned into an egg, he tries to update his fan blog, only for Mars to have no signal, this angers him, making him annoyed. However this reveals that Fan owns a phone. When returning it is revealed the egg isn't Marshmallow, much to Fan's shock. MePhone4 asks where Fan had gotten the egg but eventually isn't bothered, MePad expresses his concern about bringing a potential life force onto the planet. Despite this, Fan decides to keep the egg. Trophy mocks him, saying it's lame, Fan sighs, agreeing. Him and his team are once again up for elimination. In Tri Your Best, Fan is one of three people representing the Bright Lights in the triathalon. He is the runner in the third portion of the race and faces off against Microphone. Yang screams at Fan to hurry and Fan sarcastically thanks him for his polite attitude. Microphone starts catching up to his pace, which Fan simultaneously writes about in a blog post. After Microphone flaunts her secret weapon, Fan gets the idea to urge Microphone to speak louder and affirm her talent. Microphone's scream sends Fan flying through the air, and he extends to secure a victorious landing over the finish line. In Cooking for the Grater Good, Knife uses Fan as a literal fan for Trophy at his request. Fan starts to become dizzy, but once Knife asserts that he isn't going to be Trophy's slave any longer, Fan becomes excited by the "suspenseful twist" and begins munching on popcorn. When Trophy reveals that Knife is obsessed with a Dora doll, Fan at first laughs, but eventually says that he "wouldn't judge a fellow fan." In A Kick in the Right Direction, He is first seen with MePhone4 saying about he wants Bow back. He is seen in the match to get Dough he is seen in the episode opening himself up to shield the ball. In one time, he got burnt by baseball, after kicking the ball into the goal. Yin-Yang is seen kicking the ball in the goal 2 times. Fan doesn't catch them. Fan was also the one kicking the ball (trying) but their team lost by 4 goals. In Let 'Er R.I.P., He is seen before the intro, with Test Tube looking at the moon, that Test Tube says is 3747 Km across also looking through a telescope. In this episode, he is the 4th person safe, with 311 votes, right after Apple. He is seen splatted with a pumpkin on his face. In the mansion, when Bow's ghost breaks a chair, they think about why it was ripped apart. Fan said it was obviously alive and killed itself. When he sees Bow, he runs and screams to jump out a window. Fan is no longer seen, but his team is up for elimination. In Everything's A-OJ, Fan doesn't play much of a major role. All he does seem to do in this episode is predict of his team winning both this and next episode (which is correct) which annoys Paintbrush. Near the end of the episode, it is revealed that he isn't eliminated, he was save with 249 votes, and saying to Paintbrush that he was right, which annoys Paintbrush even more. In Theft and Battery, Fan appears as Test Tube throws rice on MePhone4's body. He informs her that the method did not work because he thought that everything on the Internet had to be true. Upon boarding the hot air balloon, he exclaims and talks to Test Tube about how excited he is to visit Meeple Headquarters. Their conversation upsets Paintbrush, who references the events of the previous episode. His team arrives second to Meeple HQ, to which he reacts in a state of panic, but shortly calms down. He talks to his egg about how when it hatches, it will be lucky to grow up in such an advanced world. Later on, Steve Cobs takes notice of his mysterious egg and pesters him to surrender it in the name of research. Fan stands his ground and states that he wouldn't do that to it, but the egg is soon forcefully taken from him. The Bright Lights escape, Fan clutching onto his egg for dear life. In Rain on Your Charade, Fan is seen while MePhone4 explains why the show's pace will be slowing down. He argues with him that this is filler, which leads to, you guessed it, filler! He then talks to Knife about his theory that what's around all the contestants is changing, which Knife reacts to sarcastically. In Mazed and Confused, Lightbulb drags Fan with her into the maze after Paintbrush goes off without her. She says that they can be "flying buddies", to which Fan responds confusedly. He hesitantly agrees and leaves Test Tube to guard his egg. Lightbulb attempts to fly over the maze by using Fan as a propeller, but is called out for cheating and the two are teleported back to the start. As Marshmallow and Paintbrush converse, Paintbrush notices a strange noise and opens a hedge to reveal Fan and Lightbulb. Fan makes two distasteful jokes, causing Paintbrush to become extremely angry at him and punch him. Later on, he appears from behind a hedge upon hearing that Balloon doesn't like Spoiled Lemon. He sings a line from A Party before the plot moves on without him. He complains about this and gets shot in the head with a laser. He is seen with Lightbulb later on trying to find a way out of the maze. She is shown dragging his body out, and upon waking up, he sees Lightbulb with three heads. MePhone4 proceeds to tell them that there will be no elimination, causing Fan to have a nervous breakdown. After the credits, he is seen watching a bootleg of a Spoiled Lemon performance that Nickel gave him. Before the credits, he is seen jumping on stage in front of Starfruit. In Kick the Bucket (Part 1), Fan is overjoyed to hear that there will be an elimination, but is let down when he discovers it was only a result of MePhone4's forgetfulness. After hearing about MePhone4's Her Loss clause, he panics and rapidly inflates a paper bag, causing it to explode. During the challenge, he is seen receiving the bucket from Test Tube and running it to the reservoir. As a result of Paintbrush yelling at Lightbulb, Fan begins to yell as well. He begins to talk about his win/lose theory and his conspiracies around the show, much to Test Tube's annoyance. He makes up with Paintbrush, but does slow down the challenge for his team. In Kick the Bucket (Part 2), Fan is first seen during Bow's portion of Afterlife in The Limelight, failing to catch a bucket full of water from Test Tube. During the second portion of the challenge, Lightbulb throws an electrically charged ball to Fan, electrocuting him. He then begins to freak out. Paintbrush yells at him for this, and he promptly hits the target. He encourages Test Tube while she is empty of her liquid and tries his best to help her throw the ball. Category:A to Z Category:Character coverages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity II